Izumi Midoriya
by LearnHowToLoveYourFriend
Summary: Izumi Is reincarnated as the twin to Izuku Midoriya. This is the story of how Izumi Midoriya discovers her strange quirk and figures out the ways of a Hero. Of course, looking out for her dear twin. She will find love, break up, cry, laugh, fly! She will do all that. Come and read, and see for yourself. OC!
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

* * *

 _ **T**_ he process of rebirth begins with a simple pleasure of life. A simple desire live again. A simple want to fix everything wrong that has been done. A simple understanding of what had been done wrong. Simple steps to follow, simple steps, if done correctly, life will be granted, once again.

"Mommy, I don't want to die," Ashley muttered with barely any breath. "I haven't lived. I haven't done anything to deserve death, mommy."

Step number one 1:The want to live so desperately, one refuses the approach of death.

She was right when she found out she had brain cancer. The doctors believed she would recuperate, it was small, nothing too critical at first. But as time continued, her days lessened. Unexplainably, the dead cells began to eat one another, and consequently, there was no cure. No way of allowing Ashley brown to live a fulfilling life.

"Be brave, sweety," Her mother whispered into her ear, hugging her small face. She was just thirteen years old. She had a whole life ahead of her. "I wished that things were different, too. You won't die. You will go to sleep for a long time, and we will always be here for you. We love you."

Step Number 2: To be loved.

Ashley knew her mother was lying. She wasn't stupid. But, she knew that if she continued to cry, her mother would feel more at blame. "I'll be waiting for you mother . . ." she whispered. _In another life._

Step Number 3: Prevent further suffering from those around.

Her eyelids felt heavy, she couldn't feel the tips of her fingers anymore, and eventually she couldn't move her hands to hug her mother. The breathes she would take in made her dizzy, as if every breath that came was conveying less and less oxygen. The sound of her heartbeat dominated her ears, slowly thumbting. She couldn't even hear the unendurable cries from her mother. And before she closed her amber eyes and gave her last breath, she saw a bright light. Too bright, it felt as if her body was being lifted.

Ashley Brown died on July 15th, 2002, time 13:24.

Step Number 4: One has to die at the exact time, another takes its first breath.

 **.~O~O~O~.**

 **(Izumi Midoriya.)**

 **THIRD PERSON LIMITED**

She was crying. She didn't know why, but she felt the big need to whimper and beg for attention. It was an odd feeling, honestly, she couldn't quite see. But sure could hear jiberish. It wasn't English. Momentarily, she felt hungry. Very hungry. She whimpered louder.

There was a woman carrying her, she knew because the voice sounded feminine and because she found herself feeding off her chest. Sweet, and sour, but really pleasant to her stomach. Then it happened, she heard another tantrum not so far from her. The sound caused her to open her eyes.

Everything was blurry and bright. The face of the woman carrying her, held her tightly in one arm, and on the other she held someone else. Another baby. Yo more exact, he was her twin.

More jiberish, and more muttering. But one thing she did understand was that they continually called her Izumi. The boy next to her was named Izuku. _We're twins,_ she thought. _I always wanted a brother._

 **. . .**

One as an infant never expect much in life. In fact, an infant simply requires love, attention, food and water. Not much, right? Izumi Midoriya was a simple Baby. She only cried when scared, hungry or hurt—which hardly ever happened because her parents were extremely cautious on the matter of health and care. Her brother, Izuku Midoriya did cry. He wasn't a trouble maker or nothing of sorts, but he was easily scared. For the most part, Izumi loved her brother with all her heart. They ate together, played together, created tantrums together, laughed together; everything together.

Izumi got to the age where she identified the foreign language as Japanese. And damn, it was hard to understand. Many times, she would accidentally speak in English, and her parents frowned at the matter. Thank the heavens her father understood English, if not she would have never been guessed.

The memories of her past life began to fade as she turned four years old. She didn't worry much though, past was supposed to be left in the past. _Better get used to living in this life,_ she told herself. _I love it better here._ That night where she closed her eyes, and decided to let the memories go, she completely forgot about her past life. The English remained, but everything else was gone. Forgotten.

"Now, Mommy!" Her and Izuku shouted at the same time. They wore their All Might jumpsuit. Izumi's was with a shade of smoked pink, while Izuku's was the typical yellow and red. "Computer time!"

"You two alone have placed more than a thousand views on the video," Her Mom replied, clicking on the computer. "I think it's rather scary."

Izumi pushed her blond hair to the side. Well, light blond was an understatement, her hair was nearly white. Apparently she'd gotten her father's genes. Her eyes were blue. She looked nothing like Izuku or her mother, just the freckles. "Le' me see, aniki-chan," she whined. "Move." She'd finally gotten the hang of Japanese.

"He's Soo cool Mom!" Izumi heard Izuku yell from the top of his lungs. "I want to be just like him one day!"

Izumi giggled. "You will, aniki-chan!" She said. "I believe in you!"

One day, Izumi and Izuku were at the park playing, doing their own thing. When their Mom began to speak with another tall woman with Ash blonde hair. A boy holding a scowl, held on to her leg. He seemed angry. _Or maybe eager to play with us?_ Izumi thought with a giggle. "Aniki, let's ask that boy to play with us!"

She saw Izuku grin. "Okay!" He said excitedly. "But you're going to the the talking."

"Obvious."

The two approached the boy. The tall blond woman had told him to go play, so he was not so far away. Izumi stood in front of him and giggled. "Want to play with us?" She asked, Izuku standing behind her. "We need someone else to play Hero."

She noticed him smirk. "I'll be the Hero!" He replied. "Because Heroes are the strongest!"

Izuku groaned. "But I wanted to be the Hero," he said. "No fair."

"How about we decide with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Izumi pointed out. "That way it's fair." In the end, the blond boy won. "What's your name?!" Izumi asked.

"My Name is Bakugou Katsuki," he said with a toothy grin. "And I'll be the number one Hero, defeat all the bad guys and win and be better than All Might!"

"My name Izuku Midoriya, and I want to be the best!"

"My name is Izumi Midoriya," she said with a grin. "We're twins."

She saw Bakugou frown. "You guys look nothing like each other," he replied with a smug. "Are you lying to me?"

"Mommy taught me that lying is bad, and that they make her sad," Izumi retorted. "That's why I never lie."

"Yeah!" Izuku agreed. "Let's play," he said. "I'll play the civilian one round and Izumi Will play villain!"

They began to play. They had a great few months of friendship. Izuku and Katsuki were inseparable, and Izumi was the testified of everything. Until . . .

"Wow," Izuku sighed in amazement. "Your quirk is amazing, Kacchan!"

His hands sizzled with miniature explosions. He was the first to get his quirk. "I know right?!" He agreed. "Can't wait till you guys get your quirks!"

Few days later, Izumi believed she would never obtain a quirk. Bakugou waited anxiously until he got tired and found new friends. Izumi noticed how sad Izuku always was. She hated seeing him like that, because she knew that he didn't have the grit to stand up to the bullying Bakugou began to implement on him.

"Stop, Kacchan," Izuku muttered with tears in his eyes. He stood in front of a boy who was being punched by Katsuki. "You're hurting him."

"Oh, yeah?" Bakugou snarled. "What are you going to about it _Deku?"_

"I'll protect him . . ."

Bakugou grinned. "Good luck with that, then!" He mocked, and punched Izuku. "How to like that, huh? Not heroic now?"

Izumi had enough. Her blood boiled in anger. She wanted to see just how far Bakugou would go. He was far gone. Out of Izuku's reach, but maybe, just maybe, she could reach him. But it would have to wait. He needed some pounding. Besides, he'd just punched her twin.

"Baku-kun, you bastard!" Izumi shouted angrily. "How dare you treat my brother that way?!" But something rather strange began to occur. Dust raised from the ground. Her hair floated as if she had snakes on her head. "I'll get you for this!" In a swift movement, she punched the air without realizing it, and everybody was blasted away. Even Izuku.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou shouted angrily. "You have a quirk!"

Izumi glared at her hands in shock. "How?" She asked herself, feeling slightly excited. "This is great!" She'd long forgotten about kicking Katsuki's ass.

"Try it again!" Bakugou said. "I want to see it!"

Izumi nodded and brought her palms to the ground, thought of moving the dirt, but instead, she created a small whole in the center of the fake sand. "Wow, this is so cool!"

What Izumi failed to notice was Izuku glaring with despair. He was so sad, he didn't even feel like crying. It was so unfair. Why did Izumi had to get a quirk and not him? Why were his friends so special, and not him?

A/N: **Hi! Please leave a review if you enjoyed! What do you think?**


	2. The Journey Begins: Chapter one Believe

**Believe.**

* * *

Name: Izumi Midoriya

Age: 15

Height: 5'2

Birthday: July 15th

Quirk: **Telekinesis** ; she can move any form of matter without inflicting direct contact.

Likes: Anything sour.

 **.~O~O~O~.**

 **(Izumi Midoriya)**

 _ **T**_ he years passed. Izumi grew to become a beautiful young teenager. She had long blond hair, a broad chest and a rather stubborn temper. She was already in her last year of Junior high. Just how fast had time passed?

"Hey, Izuku," she muttered, elbowing him in the gut. "Don't let their bullshit get to you. You'll make it into UA, you've trained so hard."

"Easy for you to say," he replied with a frown. "You have a quirk."

Izumi scoffed. "What? Stop that, Izuku!"

She noticed him sigh and pick his stuff from his desk. "Let's go before Kacchan gets here," he said. "You know how mean he can be."

"He's never mean to me," Izumi said. "He actually texts me from time to time."

She saw Izuku turn around with his Hero notes. A small smile on his face. "Well, because he likes you."

Izumi groaned and followed her brother through the door. She saw Katsuki walking with his friends. She held a scowl at his friends, so they didn't say anything. However, in a split second, she noticed Bakugou turned his back to glance right her when he was walking away. At the time, it meant nothing to her.

"Hey, Izuku?" Izumi remembered she needed to get some stuff. But really, it was an excuse. "I need to run to the mall real quick, see you at home later?"

She saw him shrug his shoulders. "See you at home," he muttered. "Buy me some ice cream."

"Okay!" She replied and took off. She couldn't hold back the thought of just how sad Izuku looked. It nearly made her stomach stir. Was it her fault? Because she still was friends with Katsuki? However, these thoughts were meant for another day.

As she walked through Main Street, she saw the store she wanted to be at. Since forever, she wanted a sword. To be more specific, a Katana. And even more in general, she desired to learn the arts of sword fighting. In her mind, it would suit incredibly well with her quirk. _They're so expensive._ She deduced with a pout. _I don't want Dad buying it for me. It's for me. I have to work hard._

As her eyes peered across the glass with desire and empty hope, she failed to notice the owners smirk. The small shop door flew open. Izumi squealed. "Wow, don't scare me like that."

"Youngsters these days," the old man said with a sigh. "I see you every day staring at Kuro No Yagami, I feel the need to show you around."

"Black of the darkness . . .?" Izumi wondered and glanced at the Katana once again. She giggled and stepped into the shop. "Who came up with such a lame name?"

The old man had a brown cane, dressed in rags, and had a long green beard. "A dear friend," he replied with a half smile. "We fought in the Pirate war."

Izumi's eyes narrowed. The Pirate war was an aggressive age of savages where they went against a large group of villains in the Black China sea but were still convicted of murder. Because the norms and the law, don't accept the miss-usage of non-licensed heroes to take justice. Therefore their actions were viewed as cruel, so most savages were hunted down. But like this man, they still existed. So, why was he telling her?

"With all due respect, sir—"

"Katasuke Sora."

"Uh, yeah," she stuttered and chewed on her bottom lip. "With all due respect, Katasuke-sama, why are you telling me—someone, you know nothing about—a major secret like that? Wouldn't you be afraid of me going to the authorities?"

The man remained quiet for minutes that felt long to Izumi. His posture didn't change, but the tension sure did have a difference. Not even a fly would make a sound. "I doubt you will say anything, little one," he said. "Because I've watched, you see the sword for a couple of years now, _and_ because I can see it in your eyes. You're different."

"The names Izumi Midoriya," she said smiling. "And what you just said was a little creepy."

"Standing in front of my shop every day could be considered creepy too, y'know?"

Izumi laughed. "Whatever."

The man showed her around his shop for a while. He gave brief explanations of each sword, and how different each one of them was from one another. "As I said," he repeated. "Katanas aren't just junks of refined metal plastered together, a spirit or purpose lives within each sword." He explained, picked up his cane, and demonstrated that it actually was a sheathed sword. "This Katana was passed down to me from my master. His name was Katasuke Hikari, My father."

"He taught me everything I know. From how to grasp a sword, to all the way on how to murder someone. He was quirkless, so everyone believed he would never become great, but as times passed, he reached the point where he knew that villains were getting out of control and _had_ to do something about it. Like me, my grandfather passed down his Katana to my father," he held up his sword. "The spirit of the Pirates still lives on in my hands."

All these years, Izumi was forced to believe that the gangster groups of Pirates were simple villains that didn't consider themselves villains because they were cowards. However, as sir Katasuke gave full detail on his experience, she realized that Pirates weren't criminals. They were free souls who went by their own Ideals. Nothing else. Nothing less. Izumi couldn't take her eyes off the sword. She was so focused on the details of the story. She'd lost track of time.

"Wow, that's so cool, Katasuke-dono," she said for the twentieth time. "But if they're so special, why do you sell them?"

"Back in the day, there was no such thing as a symbol of Peace and Justice," he replied. "Back then we had to fight, but now, we have someone who we can depend on. In my ninety-seven years of living, I've never encountered such a kind, loving Hero who doesn't care for popularity, but only for the smiles on peoples faces. If my ancestors were alive today, they would say that their job has been fulfilled."

Izumi felt the corners of her eyes get wet. The man had total respect for the hero her brother looked up to. "My days of Pirates are over," he muttered. "I'm still one at the soul, but I know that All Might _will_ protect people like me. People who need him. And well, the reason I'm selling these Katanas is that maybe, just maybe, there's someone out there with the soul of a free fighter."

"Have you found someone like that?"

"Not yet," he replied. "I'm on that path, though." A loud explosion was heard outside. Izumi narrowed her eyes and prevented the stuff from Katasuke's shop to fall. "Interesting quirk you got there, girly," the man said with a half smile. "What was that sound?"

Izumi shook her head. "I don't know," she replied with a frown. "But I'm going to go check it out." She waved to the man and left, the small shop.

 **. . .**

Her mind was playing tricks on her. Was it her or her imagination, _but why are the Heroes not doing anything?_ She wondered. _The hostage is going to be killed!_ Her fist clenched. _Am I strong enough to do something about it?_ She mentally asked herself. _Should I? They need specific quirks that could physically touch the villain, mine could, but should I break the rules?_

The words and the stories Katasuke's had conveyed her with, were getting to her. She wasn't a Pirate. She wasn't a savage. She wasn't a criminal. She wasn't a Hero. So why? _Why do I want to get my hands dirty?!_ She wondered with a growl and noticed that it was Katsuki who was being held hostage. Her eyes narrowed. _Bakugou-kun!_ Her legs quivered with the want to save him. She nearly failed to notice her brother launching himself into action. Quirkless.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Heroes began to shout. Izumi growled and didn't care anymore. The grit her brother had given was all the courage she needed. "Is he suicidal?!"

Izumi held her hands into the sky, walked quickly through the crowd, banishing the rocks of fire that could get in Izuku's way. "He is at least doing something to protect the Hostage!" She retorted angrily. "What are you guys doing? Standing by and watching him get killed?!"

She saw Izuku threw his Backpack, she grinned and added strength to his throw. She saw Katsuki take a deep breath, and at that moment her mind went white. She saw Katsuki's clothes and began to pull with her quirk. It was hard, really hard. Izuku had already noticed her. It seemed as if he and Katsuki were yelling at each other for some reason, but when she had the power to pull his arm out, Izuku took his arm, not realizing that the sludge villain was about to kill him.

"GET AWAY, IZUKU!" Izumi shouted on top of her lungs, tears streaming out. Her nose began to bleed when she'd saw her holding the villain's arm just above the head of her brother. But in an instant,s All Might had arrived.

In less than thirty seconds, there was rain plummeting to the ground. Izumi felt her body slug and weak. She'd gone far and beyond her normal range of using her quirk and controlled the body of the villain for a mere second. She knew it was her adrenaline's fault. She could feel it. She dropped hard to the wet floor but didn't fall to the ground. She could have sworn; she saw the eyes of Izuku staring down at her. He was happy, angry, sad, worried? She didn't know. And sadly she wouldn't know for a long time.

. . .

"I deem you worthy of my quirk," All might's voice was loud in her ears. But he wasn't talking to her. "Young, Izuku Midoriya, are you prepared?"

As the words reached her ears, she opened her eyes. She was once again in her room. The Lily walls and her soft bed sheets. _Izuku has the heart of a Hero._ She thought. _He should have been the one to receive a quirk, not me._

When she walked over to Izuku's room to apologize for being such a sick sister that never considered him and always saw the superficial feelings, she saw his door opened. His bed was made, and everything was put away. _Is he gone on a Saturday morning?_ She so wondered with a frown. _That's weird._

She walked downstairs, saw her mom setting the table for her father. It was ten in the morning. Her father was sipping on to his tea. He held a page in his hands. Izumi wondered what it was.

"Ma?" She called out. "Where's Izuku?"

Her mom smiled and bobbed her head to the door. "He went training or something like that, " she replied. "Y'know, entrance exams are arriving soon enough. The pressure might have gotten to him."

Her father glanced at Izumi. "Ahh, good morning sweetie, " he said. "It's good to see you up so early. Why's that?"

"I had a weird dream I can't remember."

"Well, that's no good, " her father said. "Here's a package for you. It arrived this morning. It has no signature, address or anything. Check it out."

Izumi nodded. She hugged her dad, took the package and walked up to her room. She sighed, removed the paper, and gasped at the sight. It was the sword she'd wanted for a long, long time. "Kuro no Yagami, " she muttered in awe. "Sir Katasuke decided to grant his sword to me?"

However, what Izumi failed to notice was the weird pattern on her blade. The death pattern that would bring her pain, and suffering. Just what would come to happen? How could things get any worse?


	3. Her guardian

**3\. My guardian.**

* * *

 **.~O~O~O~.**

 **(Izumi Midoriya.)**

She had a family, Money, Stuff, pretty face and body. And a quirk. She had everything one could wish for. So why? Why did Izumi feel incredibly alone? Why did she hate seeing herself in the mirror? Why didn't she have attention? Well, that's easy. When she was young, she and Izuku were taken to a quirk checkup. She was deemed an incredible quirk, and Izuku, sadly, was not. But for some uncanned reason, Izumi felt at full blame. She once said _I don't deserve a quirk. I don't. Because I don't feel right. My existence doesn't make sense._ But even though she'd explain herself many times to Izuku, he would smile, laugh it off, act like nothing was bothering him and continue his dream of becoming a Hero. Deep down inside, Izumi felt as if Izuku blamed her for so many things. The bullying. Because even if she never inflicted upon him, defended him or even fight for him, it wasn't the same as if knowing as he felt. _So you want me to be quirkless, too?_ Was a question that never got an answer.

And yet.

She felt Izuku's response just by glancing at his eyes: _I just wish you understood. But you will never be able to._

Izumi hid in the shadow of her brother when he cried; he got the attention. When he was sad, he got the cheering. When he was hit, he got the healing. When he was angry, he got the understanding. When he needed something, he obtained it as quickly as he asked for it. When Izuku was alone, he had someone. But Izumi only was the expectation of all that negligence. She never said anything. She never spoke about it. She cried in silence and hid her envy emotions because she had a quirk and he didn't. _I deserve this,_ she would tell herself, crying to sleep on a rainy cold night, the thunder was so loud it prevented her cries leave the barrier called her room door.

Sometimes, she also believed that her quirk condemned her for a life of negligence. Sometimes, Izumi assumed she would never be happy.

Little did she know, the boy she never paid much attention to, would be the one to break her walls. The only one that would make her feel full.

The black sword of darkness though would help much.

"Shit, " Izumi cursed, angry, licking her finger. She was attempting to open the sheath to the sword for the eight time, and again, she injured herself merely trying. "Fuck, that hurts."

Sweat fell of her arms like water, and her hair was filthy with dirt and sweat. The birds chirped, the water ran, the lake glistened with the sun, the rays touched her skin creating redness to her paleness. It had been ten months. Ten months of training, and still no chance of using black of darkness. She got costumed to another katana her father had provided her with because she'd complained way too long about not being able to get her blade free from its sheath. And damn, that was driving her crazy. "Fuck you!" She shouted, raising her hands to her hair, trying not to pull any out. "Am I not worthy of carrying such a blade? Are you too special?!" She scoffed. _Great, now I'm talking to a sword._ She told herself with a scowl. _Just how stupid can that be?_

It was the morning of the Entrance exams to UA high school. She was excited, but somewhat disappointed as well. She wanted to use Black darkness, but the _stubborn_ blade wouldn't come out.

She arrived home, saw Deku getting ready too. She smiled and hoped to have a real conversation with him after all these days. It felt like a lifetime; the two were incredibly busy during the past ten months, they barely spoke at each other. "Are you ready, Izuku?" She asked nervously, waiting for an answer. "You certainly look different."

She saw Izuku glance at her with a glint in his eyes, she herself, had never seen. He was ecstatic. "I'm so ready!" He replied with a grin. "I can't wait. I've been training so hard."

Izumi let our a bubbled laugh. "You look quirky."

She noticed Izuku tense up, just a bit, and ran to his shower. She took his action as fair and walked to hers. She turned the faucet to her shower, rinsed off all the filthiness she sensed on herself and finished. Izumi glanced at her bare skin in the mirror and noticed her curves. She smirked, made a few possess and quickly dressed, but as she did she glanced at her finger—which was in pain due to the injury she caused herself earlier that day—it was gone, but only a black line remained on her pale skin. _Weird._ She thought. _I don't remember applying any medicine for rapid healing._ She shrugged and finished packing her bag.

Izuku and Izumi walked to school, quietly, muttering about simple jokes, laughing, bonding. Something they did not so often.

As they arrived at school, Izumi took a moment to acknowledge just how big UA actually was. Glass windows and glass doors. Beautiful autumn brick floor, plants just great, green and the glistening thanks to the sun. She took a deep breath and said, cautiously, "I can't wait to come here every day."

"Me neither, " Izuku said with a smile, so bright, it made him blush. "It's amazing, right?"

"Okay, now you're crossing the line, " she said sarcastically, and ended laughing so much, she made Izuku laugh. "But seriously, " she said, shooting a glance at Izuku. "What's with that new confidence. Is it a new you? If so, I actually like it."

"Oh, " Izuku signed with a raised eyebrow. "Than you didn't like me before?"

Izumi scoffed, but never got a chance to reply. Her eyes focused on an individual who had the audacity to push her on the shoulder. She looked, sternly, and noticed Bakugou. "What's your problem?" She inquired with a scowl. "Can you not push me on your way to failing the practical exams, please?"

She saw him release a mocking laugh. "Like if, snowflake, " he snarled, just turning his head. He held a toothy grin with his normal cold eyes. "Try not to trip over your sword—that for as a matter of facts, you can't even use."

Izumi felt her face flush in anger. She wanted to reply, but Izuku got the best of her and held her shoulder. "That's enough, " he said, nervously, his eyes weak and dropped. "Enough fighting. It's not right."

She growled and pushed his arm away. She sighed in the end, smiled, and decided not to let Bakugou get to her. _How did he even know about the sword?_ She wondered as he walked towards the gate entrance. _That creeper._

After the paper test, she knew she would get a somewhat lousy score because she wasn't so good with studies, see, her specialty only came when she was actually challenged, not when she was faced with a pencil and paper. Because who likes staring at the blank?

She dressed in her fighting outfit. It consisted of tight skin black leggings, purple sweatshirt, and comfortable sneakers. She disliked getting much attention because obviously, her quirk was way too flashy for her liking. On her side, rested two swords, one of them being black Darkness and the other, the dull blade, that's what she would call it.

"Look, guys, " a boy, wearing a ridiculous black robe, and an awful amount of white makeup. Izumi yelped, afraid, he was a relic quirk user. She didn't want to go to hell, just yet. "A little Samurai. She's hella' hot. Do you want to be my girl? I'll make you feel things; I bet you've never had." The others agreed, with smirks and chuckles. They were at least a few other five.

Izumi was about to reply, but from behind, Bakugou stepped in front, with animalistic intent, glared as if he were a pirate, looking at someone who attempted to take his rum. "Stay the' fuck away from her, " he warned, not angry, but in a defensive tone. "She doesn't want a fucked up Emo as a boyfriend."

The guy, wearing the cape, stepped back, growled and wanted to say something, but Izumi could see just how afraid the gang was at Katsuki. They resembled thieves, begging, crying, for their dear life. At least in her mind. She peered over her Bakugou's shoulder, smiled, and tried to thank him, but he had already stepped into the waiting area B. She was in H.

The announcer had begun the practical, Izumi dashed forward, eager to destroy all of the robots. She grinned, unsheathed her dull Katana, launched it into the air, and controlled the area of falling. It pierced the center of a robot, then another one, to another. Two pointers, three-pointers, one pointer, all of the Robots that dared crossed paths with her. She noticed the frowns people would send her as she stole their chance of obtaining a point, she didn't feel bad, all of them were students attempting to be part of UA, _they should be strong_ , she thought. _Not weak._

"A Zero pointer!" A boy, shouted afraid, running away. When Izumi could adjust her eyes to the dirt, she noticed it was the boy that wore a robe, and paint on his face. For one second, their eyes connected, he looked miserable, but Izumi appeared fearless. She gave a toothy grin and got too excited. She sheathed her sword, bent her knees just a bit, opened her palms, and released a battle cry.

Her targets were the rocks, and any small pieces of stones. Swiftly, she threw them to the robot, the metal bent just slightly, she grunted, ran and carried herself. She flew, and for an instant, she forgot about Black darkness's negligence to serve her, and pulled the katana, sliced through the Robots palm, concentrated her quirk into her right fist, and punched the robot dead center.

"TIMES UP!"

Izumi realized that she didn't cause much damage to the robot, in fact, she was far from destroying it, but she'd accomplished something big. Her Black Darkness was free from its sheath. There was a great bent in the center of the robot. Her quirk was not strong enough to punch through it. But, Black Darkness indeed sliced right through the arm of the robot.

She sighed, annoyedly, walked over to the crowd of examinees. Changed into her uniform and waited for Izuku. He was all beaten up for some uncanned reason, Izumi wondered why but didn't ask questions. She believed that like he was quirkless, he managed his head too hard, that's all.

As she arrived home, her father glanced at his mirror from the front seat. He seemed annoyed. Mad. Probably tired, but he didn't break the staring. "What is it, Father?" Izumi questioned, trying not to speak up, and not to make him mad. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, " he replied sternly, blowing fire on to his cigarette. "I'm just curious about what is on your mind. You always act defiant, and you always remind me of someone, " his tone began to raise. "That someone is Katsuki Bakugou, and I don't like it that you resemble him. He might be rich, like us, but please, give me the pleasure of knowing that you do not go out with him."

"No—"

"Good, " he interrupted, stepping out of the car. And before he slammed his door shut, he said, "End of discussion. Now, get your stuff and gracefully say Hello to your mother."

Izumi stared, confused, without knowing what exactly happened. Her father glared at her, disappointed, mad, and told her things she never expected to hear from him. How did Katsuki even become a part of their conversation? _I don't even talk to him all that much,_ she thought, holding back the tears. _The only reason we actually talk from time to time, barely glancing at each other because I'm Izuku's Sister._

She needed air. She needed fresh, full nature ambient. She needed to run, fly. Just somewhere far away. She felt sad, but she didn't cry. She felt angry, but she couldn't scream. She felt disgusted, but she still could regurgitate he insides. She felt alone, and again, she was horrible at making friends. She was stubborn. She was stupid. She was young. She hard everything about herself. She was alive but wanted not to be. She was and is human. That's why there are so many flaws. So much doubt.

And yet.

She still couldn't cry.

As she arrived at the forest she usually would train at, her eyes spotted an old sign hanging on a tree, that for no particular reason, she never cared for. _There was once the legend of the rebirth._ It read, she frowned and felt somewhat intrigued. _Rebirth is the greatest gift to a lost soul. When one meets their demise and doesn't want to accept their faith, they beg for one more chance at life, one more breath. But specific rules must be met:_

Number one: When reached that experience, whatever happened in one's past life, will not happen again, but will exponentially feel mentally confused about their existence.

Number two: One will feel pain. Nearly unbearable. And there's a reason for this. The Ancient Gods want to see if you deserve that new life given to you.

Number three: Live to the fullest. Learn to cope. Humans are strong, aren't they?

Izumi furrowed her brow, wondering just why did she feel weird as she read the scroll. Slowly, she placed the item back, glanced at her scar on her finger. _Just how far have I become?_ She said to herself in English. _Have I really been given a second chance?_ The moon was beautiful, its reflective light touched her skin, and she swayed on her swing. Her feet floated in the air. Her hair gently rubbed her shoulders. She had finally met that mental peace.

Until.

"What are you doing here so late?" The voice, rough, masculine, recognizable, and unique. _Katsuki,_ She thought, turning her head to face him. "Cat caught your tongue?"

Izumi smiled weakly, hid her face, and released a sigh with the cool breeze. "Thinking, " she replied, with a half smile. "Just realizing where I am as of today."

Katsuki hummed, remained silent and slowly glanced at Izumi. She noticed, he seemed worried, or just annoyed, she didn't know. Katsuki was the only guy that for some reason was hard to read his facial features. "Spit it out, " she heard him say, annoyed, but somewhat concerned. "I know what it feels like to be alone."

Izumi scoffed. "Do you now?" She inquired, feeling tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "Because last I saw, you had friends."

She saw Bakugou chuckle, his arms tensed up, looked up at the sky and realized a bubbled laugh. "Looks can be deceiving, y'know?" He returned the question, making Izumi gasp. "You understand what it means to have a strong quirk."

"Yeah?"

"So, no one worries about how alone you may feel when those you love tend to care more for the weak." He kicked a rock and chuckled. "Not sayin' I'm jealous of them, it's just that—"

"You want to feel needed."

She saw him smile a little from the corner of his lips. Walked over to her, unrealistically, like if she was his prey and he was a hunter. The gaze made her stomach stir, and her breath became rigid. "I've watched you, " he muttered, a small blush on his cheeks. "And I can see that you need a friend just as much that I need one."

Izumi nodded slowly, feeling somewhat shameful. "Yeah, " she said. "No one likes an overpowered girl."

Bakugou was close enough to make her back up into the wall behind her. His broad shoulders and spiky hair created a shadow that covered the moon in front of her. His crimson eyes stared right at her sky blue. She could feel it, the desire in the air. But she couldn't let her feelings get the best of her, and said, "What are you doing?"

Katsuki smirked, his cheeks still tinted, his arms moving upward and down as if he were hesitant to touch her slim figure, but he didn't, he kept his arms resting on his sides. "I was wondering what color of eyes you had, " he whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine and down between her legs. "Don't get all excited."

" I wasn't, jerk!" She squealed, bringing her arms to cover her flushed face. But when she tried pushing Katsuki, he held her palm and pulled her into a hug. "Why—"

"Shut the fuck up, " he interrupted, hugging her a little closer. "You fucking looked sad. And it fucking makes me sick to see you that way. But I want to be the only one to see you like that."

Izumi felt terms well in her eyes. The emotions she'd gone through most of her life were flooding in like a tsunami going downhill. "Bakugou . . ." she muttered, her voice cracking. She brought her own arms up around his neck and hugged back.

 _Thank you._

After that night, Izumi Midoriya had finally made a true friend. And potential . . .

 _You know the drill._

.~O~O~O~.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! I love listening to good reviews, including mean ones.**

 **By the way, Bakugou is somewhat OOC because he has a crush on Izumi. Other than that, he's a dick with everyone else.**


End file.
